Pain that just won't go away
by sometimes.all.you.need.is.one
Summary: Booth tries to fix Bones after pain in the heart   very ooc AU


Pain that just won't go away

Temperance Brennan was sitting in her office doing everything she could to stop herself from crying by trying to keep busy. Her back was towards the door so she didn't see the person that had just strolled through the door and was standing in front of her desk

"Bones" Booth said softly startling her she quickly wiped away the few tears that had fallen hoping that he hadn't noticed.

"Temperance" he tried again moving closer he had noticed her tears but chose not to comment.

"What can I do for you Agent Booth?" She answered formally she still hadn't completely forgiven him for what he had done to her over the past couple of weeks. She saw the hurt in his eyes even though it hurt her to see him in pain he had hurt her so much more.

"Temperance don't do this, please" he pleaded quietly he could already see her walls building back up.

"I have work to do" She said grabbing a random piece of paperwork on her desk.

Booth walked around her desk to kneel next to her

"Bones look at me, please" he pleaded.

She turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"What" she finally responded quietly

"Please don't shut me out im sorry" he said with tears of his own welling up in his eyes.

Before her knew it she had stood up with so much force that he nearly fell over and her desk chair rolled backwards and slammed into the wall behind her desk.

"What am I supposed to say, Am I supposed to hug you welcome you home and say 'that's ok I understand' because it's not ok and I don't understand. I just don't get it" She yelled happy that none else was in the lab just them two. She had tears streaming down her face and was pacing around her office.

"What don't you understand? Look at me" he said walking around the desk to stand in front of her.

"I don't get how you could tell me that you would never hurt me but you did you hurt me so badly. I trusted you not to be like all the other like my whole family I trusted you not to leave but you did. You just left and I had no one you were suddenly gone and there was nothing I could do." She yelled slightly out of breath breaking down from the force of her sobs.

Booth was stunned he had never heard her get this upset she was always calm and cool she never got angry. Booth was so deep in his thought that he didn't realize that she had got up and was now behind her desk again.

"I have to go" Brennan said packing her bag and putting on her coat before she walked out of the door booth grabbed her wrist he looked at her like he wanted to say something she knew what he was going to say so she stopped him before he could.

"I know Booth, I know it wasn't you I know it was sweets but you didn't check if it was that important to you why didn't you give the list to someone else" She said looking into his eyes

"Im sorry I never should have trusted him with the list I don't know why he didn't tell you I thought he would have" Booth said trying to get her to see it from his side. Brennan looked at him in disbelief.

"You really don't know why he didn't tell me? it was an experiment he was trying to see what affect it would have on me if you were gone he was testing us" She said

Booth was shocked he never expected that he knew sweets had a lot of ideas but he never expected him to this far. Brennan used his shocked silence to pull her arm out of his grip and walk away.

Booth was left in her office staring after her he knew where she was going she was going back to her apartment and she was going to go see her but first he had someone else he needed to have a little chat with.

*20 minutes later*

By the time Booth pulled up at the FBI building he was livid HOW DARE sweets play with bone's feelings like that all to get a reaction he put her through hell for weeks so he could get a little research.

Booth took the elevator to Sweets office he knew that he would still be at work after everything that happened that day with Zach he was probably doing paper work.

He pushed the door opening with so much force that it slammed into the wall saw sweets startle before he saw red. Before he knew what happened he had sweets collar in his hand and his head against his desk.

"I know what you did" he said to sweets who was struggling to get out of his grip

"It was for the best" sweets tried to say

"For the best are you kidding me? You know how much she has been through you know how long it takes for her to trust someone and then you go and do this to her. If it wasn't for Bones not liking fighting and the fact that I could lose my job I would punch you so hard right now." Booth said

He leaned down so that he was whispering menacingly into sweets ear

"If I ever hear of another experiment involving bones and I or if you ever hurt her again I will not hesitate to kill you" he threatened

"Now excuse me but I have to try and get my partner to forgive me and try to convince her that I am not some asshole who leaves without telling her. Thanks so much for that." He snarled walking straight out the doors slamming it behind him Sweets was standing there dumbfounded wondering what had just happened when booth stuck his head back through the door and said

"Consider our therapy sessions over"

*20 minutes later*

When Booth go to her apartment building he took the lift up to her floor and knocked on the door what he saw on the other side broke his heart it was a sight ne never wanted to see again. Brennan was standing there in one of his old T- shirts and a pair of sweats with tears running down her red checks.

"Oh Honey" He whispered walking through the door and shutting it behind him gathering her in his arms and leading her to the couch.

"I am so sorry I know that doesn't excuse it. I thought you would be safer if I let someone else tell you I am so sorry." He whispered while rocking her back and forth.

"It hurt so much, I didn't go to work I just couldn't get up in the morning and then I found your shirt that you had left here one time and I just wanted you back so much so I cried all the time I stopped going to work and I only ate when Angela made me "she sobbed into his shirt while he whispered soothing words while running his fingers through her hair. He didn't speak just let her talk and cry he knew that she wasn't finished so he stayed quiet.

"I didn't want to go to the funeral because I didn't want it to be true I wanted to think that you were going to come home one day and I could tell you that I love you because I do I love you so much and I'm sorry that I was such a bitch but I couldn't stand the thought of getting close to you in case you just left again. Everyone I love leaves so I thought if I didn't tell you then you wouldn't leave." She said a little more clearly because her tears were slowing down.

"I love you too Temperance so much and I will never leave you by choice I will do anything I can to keep you safe. Im sorry I should have told you myself I love you so much baby." He whispered in her ear.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Really" he confirmed looking into her eyes and kissing he softly

"Stay tonight" she demanded

"Bones I want to take this slowly very slowly" he warned looking at her.

"No I want you to hold me just hold me while I sleep I need to know that when I wake up in the middle of the night that you will still be there" She said. Booth guided her back towards the bedroom and took his shirt, Pants, socks and shoes off so he was just in his boxers and go into bed next to her wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I will always be there for you Bones" He whispered

"I love you seeley" She said turning her head to look into his eyes

"I love you too Temperance" He answered drifting off to sleep with her.


End file.
